


Amant Sauvage

by jesseheisenburg



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, lots of sex u feel me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseheisenburg/pseuds/jesseheisenburg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham visits his favorite psychiatrist after a rough case. Things get a little out of hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chaleur

If you asked the doctor when he and Will moved passed the electric tension filled throes of a simple doctor-patient relationship, he would tell you about April 10th. It was understood when Will left the particularly gruesome crime scene, he was going to Dr. Lecter’s office. Jack even called Hannibal to prepare him. Seven ten year old boys were found cannibalized in the basement slaughterhouse of a convicted pedophile. It wasn’t the worst scene they’d ever walked in on, but the attempt to think like the killer was too much for Will. He cracked and left almost immediately.

When Will arrived, Hannibal could tell by the shadows under his eyes and the sallow tepidness of his skin that he hadn’t slept in days. He hadn’t shaved, either. The contours of his face were dusted with the morning light shining through the cracks in the office curtains. Dr. Lecter could not deny that Will was a beautiful man and he wanted him for his own. He wanted to hear the sounds that could come from his soft parted lips. But Will was here for help, and the doctor had to oblige.

“I-I don’t know if I can do this anymore, I just…I just can’t do this anymore.” Will was pacing and moving his hands wildly about.

“Will, please sit. It will calm you down.” Will kept pacing as his breathing became heavier and perched on the verge of hyperventilation.

“Will, please.” Will gave in and sat down in the chair opposite Hannibal. He put his head in his hands.

“Will, if you think you are not in a suitable condition to be doing your job, then perhaps-”

“The perhaps I should quit my job? Dr. Lecter, I’m going insane and I catch serial killers. If I can’t catch serial killers, then I’m just going crazy. It’s the only thing I have to hold onto.”

“Will, you are defined by much more than that.” Will sighed in resignation.

“I’m scared and I’m alone. I’m…I’m so alone.” Will laughed under his breath. “I haven’t even gotten laid in two years.”  
Hannibal internally grimaced at Will’s choice of words. He was a smart man; he could think of something else other than “gotten laid”, couldn’t he?

“Perhaps that is your problem, Will. Maybe lack of sexual activity is aggravating you.”  
Will laughed aggressively. Hannibal saw from his periphery that Will had begun to tighten his fist and draw them closer and closer to his core. Fight stance.

“This conversation is making you uneasy, Will.” The psychiatrist attempted to tread carefully around his favorite patient. He could tell by Will’s increasingly aggressive behavior that he was teetering on the edge of a nervous breakdown.

“Why is this making you uneasy?” Will’s head snapped up from his hands, and in the moment before Will spoke, Hannibal gauged the vehement depth in his eyes. He said the wrong thing, didn’t he? Oh no.

“Oh, it’s making me uneasy, is it?! It’s making me uneasy?! No, it’s not, it totally isn’t making me uneasy that you’re reminding me of how my life has been on a fucking downward spiral for over two years. It totally isn’t making me uneasy that you’re telling me I should get laid to feel better!”  
Will had jumped from his seat and was now looming over the psychiatrist. Tears were prickling at Will’s eyes and his lips quivered softly. The urge to kiss his trembling lips was excruciating. The amount of self-control it took Doctor Lecter to halt his hand from brushing over Will’s sullen face was exponential. Hannibal stood up as well and rested a firm hand on Will’s shoulder.

“I never meant to say any of that. Please, Will, calm down. You are teetering on the edge of a nervous breakdown.”  
Will slid his hands up to grip Hannibal’s arms for support. _Wow, when did he get so…strong?_

“Will?”

Will let his anger dissipate out, but his emotions overtook him. He didn’t remember when his body started to shake, his whole being wracked with sobs. He couldn’t stop. He didn’t remember how he even started to talk, about the crime scene, about how lonely he felt, how he couldn’t sleep. Will felt so…unstable.  
A strong hand found its way to his back and it pulled him in. _Is Hannibal…hugging me? That’s kind of-oh my god he smells nice._

“Hannibal…” Will tried to whisper, but his voice kept breaking. _God, this is so embarrassing. I’m babbling like an idiot teenage boy with a serious crush. Wait a crush? On Hannibal? God he is so attractive. Wait, what? No! Will, get it together._

“Will, it’s ok.” Hannibal sat them down on the couch in his office. “It’s ok Will, just focus on calming down.”

“Hannibal, you’re…you’re the only thing keeping me stable right now.”

“It is my duty as your psychiatrist and your friend.”

“You’re so strong,” and gorgeous, “and supportive,” and gorgeous, “and I really need that. Thank you.”

“There is no need to thank me, Will.”

“No-no I do need to thank you.” Hannibal internally winced at the thought of Will finding out all that Hannibal was doing to him. Keeping his encephalitis from him. Manipulating him.

“Will…”

“Yes, I do.”  
 _Oh Will. This is wrong. This is so very, very wrong._

Will leaned in and kissed Hannibal softly on his lips. Hannibal sat still for a moment. Will pulled back, extremely embarrassed and ashamed. _Holy shit, Will, you have done it. You have completely screwed your entire life up. He will never talk to you again and you’ll have to move to Alaska, and-oh!_

Hannibal grabbed Will’s collar and kissed him forcefully. The special agent was absolutely shocked by this reciprocation. He desperately grasped at Hannibal’s back for leverage, but the psychiatrist was completely in control. He licked and bit at Will’s full lips and pushed him down further into the couch. Will moaned and let Hannibal dominate him.

After a few heated moments, Will felt a leg slide in between his thighs. He was pulled up and into Hannibal’s lap and he could feel Hannibal’s hard cock through his suit. Will pushed his shirt off and he immediately felt powerful, confidant hands roam over his pale chest, counting his ribs and playing his vertebrae. Will had been somewhat aware of the lewd, erotic noises he had been making, just from kissing alone. Will tentatively rolled his hips into Hannibal’s hard member.

Hannibal, with the unexpected stimulation, emitted an animalistic, possessive growl and he forcefully pulled Will’s hair. Will’s eyes rolled back, the stimulation from his undulating hips and Hannibal’s groans were a beautiful combination. Will let his shaking fingers unbutton Hannibal’s dress shirt and slip it off his defined shoulders. His hands slid over the lean muscles and bone.

Will wanted more. He wanted to hear Hannibal again, he wanted the pleasure of knowing that he was responsible for those low growls and groans. He was struck with a sudden need to service Hannibal.

Will slipped down to the floor in front of the couch. Hannibal frowned when Will’s lips left his, and when his hips stopped moving in that deliciously perfect way. But he saw Will move to the floor, and he knew exactly what he was planning. Will looked up at his psychiatrist to see his usually stoic visage twisted in a superior smirk. Hannibal unbuttoned his pants, and Will took his thick cock in his hand.

Will had to admit he was inexperienced in this field. He experimentally licked the head, then took it into his mouth and sucked on it. He received a firm hand in his hair, pulling and twisting his locks. Will pulled his mouth off and licked from his base to the tip. Hannibal hummed in appreciation. Will took the tip in his mouth again and slowly worked the whole length in. Hannibal groaned unfamiliar words of affection over him.

Will could just barely make out what Hannibal murmured to him.

“Geras berniukas…” Hannibal’s hand slipped from his hair down to his neck and encouraged him to keep sucking. Will hummed around his cock and Hannibal groaned breathlessly. Will pulled his head back and swallowed his member again, and again, and again. Hannibal had lost his reserve and moaned loudly, grabbing Will’s hair and pulling it to fuck his face. He looked down to see Will’s swollen lips spread by his thick hardness.

“Jūs esate tokia graži, Will.” Hannibal’s firm hand gripped Will’s shoulder as he snapped his hips into Will’s open and ready mouth. Will enjoyed this domination. While he serviced Hannibal with his mouth, he pumped himself with his own hand. The pace of Hannibal’s thrusts became erratic, and Will could tell he was close.

Hannibal let go of Will’s shoulder only to grab his hair again and fuck his mouth harder. He was so close. Will started to gag on the thick cock fucking the back of his throat. Hannibal decided this was enough. He pulled Will off of his cock and lifted him into his lap again.

He took Will’s member and his own in his hand and pumped with the same pace he had fucked Will’s mouth at. He buried his head in Will’s neck and Will wildly moaned and screamed in ecstasy. Hannibal kissed and sucked and bit Will’s jawline and neck. He wanted to leave a mark on him, so everyone knew Will belonged to him. Hannibal was close, right on the edge, and if Will’s screams were anything to gauge by, he was close as well.

Hannibal pumped once more before releasing and biting hard in the crux of his jaw and neck. Will screamed and stilled and Hannibal felt Will’s release between their stomachs. He heard Will breathe, barely, and exhale deeply. Hannibal was careful to lay Will out on his couch like he was made of fine porcelain. Hannibal then realized they were both still wearing their pants. How messy.

“Hannibal?” The psychiatrist looked down at the soft, cracking voice of his lover.

“Yes Will?”

“What language were you speaking to me?”

“Lithuanian. It’s my first language.”

“It’s sexy.”

Hannibal smiled at Will, his white teeth threateningly sharp.

“I’ll be back in a moment.”

When Hannibal left, the sheer gravity of the situation fell on Will like a tonne of bricks. _Holy shit, what did I just do? I slept with Dr. Lecter!_


	2. Contrecoup

Will tried not to panic. He was partially naked and covered in ejaculate in his therapist’s office. He didn’t know how long Hannibal was going to be gone. _Oh my god, Hannibal._ Will zipped up his pants and found his shirt in record time, urging himself out the door before Hannibal could come in. That was a talk he was seriously avoiding. Will practically sprinted to his car and started it as fast as he could possibly manage. _Don’t look back don’t look back don’t look back._

He was simultaneously thankful and heedless for the hour long drive back to Wolf Trap. On one hand, he had time to think and clear his head. On the other hand, he had time to think about the fact he just did what he did with his psychiatrist. He tried to think about something else, but everything in his life seemed to lead back to Hannibal. _My dogs! Let’s think about my dogs. I really have to get home and feed them. They’ll be really hungry since I’m an hour late. Oh Will, why are we an hour late again? Because you just gave Hannibal Lecter a blow job, that’s why!_

And the piece to top everything off-Will had another appointment with Hannibal tomorrow. Not just an avoidable appointment, either. A mandatory-because-of-Jack appointment. The appointment that Jack would be alerted about if Will missed it. The appointment of which Will’s absence at would inspire Jack to drive down to Wolf Trap to physically force Will into. The appointment that would cause Will, in Jack’s car on the hour drive to Baltimore, to accidentally blurt out that he forgot to put his pants in the wash to get Hannibal Lecter’s semen off of them.

Will stopped the car in the middle of the deserted rode, pulled his knees up to his chest, and screamed for one full minute. He looked up and realized he was now only five minutes away from his house. Time flies when you’re internally beating yourself for pseudo-fucking your therapist.

Will finally made it to his house and fed his crew of dogs. He was almost out of food for them, but he knew that his head was to full of inner turmoil and sexual frustration to remember to pick up a bag or two. He shuffled to his couch, picked up a pillow, and screamed once again into its muffling lumpiness.

He sought out his cell phone from his pants. _Hey Will, just in case you forgot, these same pants were open before and Hannibal Lecter’s hands were in them._ Will listened to the phone ringing on the other end. He had never done this before. He had no need to, he always talked to Hannibal.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Beverly.”

“Will? Did something happen? Who’s dead?”

“Nobody’s dead, Beverly.”

“Oh! Well, uh, you never call me in any other circumstance, so…” She yawned.

“Oh god, did I wake you up? I’m so sorry, I, uh, I just, uh…”

“Will, it’s 7:30, you didn’t wake me up.” He was glad that she couldn’t see the massive blush burning his cheeks. _God, I’m so embarrassing._

“Something’s bothering you. Is that why you called?”

“Uh, yeah, uh, I couldn’t think of anyone else I trusted.”

“Aw, thanks Will. But I’m surprised you didn’t call Dr. Lecter.” Will swallowed. _There it is._

“Uh, heh, yeah, um, can you promise not to tell this to anyone. Like anyone. Not a single soul.”

“Yeah, Will. Unless you murdered someone, then we’re going to have a problem.” Will’s words stuck in his throat. He suddenly couldn’t talk at all, but he needed to get this off his chest. He didn’t even realize he had been silent for over 30 seconds.

“Oh my god, Will you killed someone. Oh god, Will what did you do? Will this is really bad!”

“Bev, I didn’t kill anyone, Jesus Christ.” He could hear her breathe out a heavy sigh of relief.

“Oh thank God. You honestly had me there for a second. But Will, seriously, what’s going on with you right now?”

“Um, I, uh, I kind of, uh, well, um, I, well, I…”

“Will, if you didn’t kill anyone it can’t be that bad. Spit it out.”

“I…um…I kind of might have sort of had sex with Dr. Lecter.” Beverly’s silence was oppressive. He couldn’t breathe every second she, presumably, sat in shock. Will swallowed dryly.

“Uh…Bev?”

“Oh…my God. Oh my God, Will!” Will winced at her tone of voice.

“Will, oh my god, you are breaking so many rules right now. Not only is this a completely mockery of the term doctor-patient confidentiality, but he’s like an FBI Informant! This is like…a really bad office romance, but more Russian.”

“He’s not Russian, he’s Lithuanian.”

“Will! That’s not the point and the fact you know that isn’t helping your case at all.”

“Well, I’m glad I got that off my chest. I feel a lot better. Thanks, Bev.”

“Oh no. You are not hanging up on me we are not done, Will.”

Will shut his phone and decided to head to bed and pretend to sleep for a full eight hours.

As he lay in bed, the thoughts of his actions just two hours before found their way to the backs of Will’s closed eyelids. Instead of picturing bodies impaled on antlers, and the decomposing ghost of Garrett Jacob Hobbs, he was looking up at Hannibal, servicing him while the psychiatrist’s hands pulled his hair. Will’s hands slid under the waistband of his underwear and grabbed his hardening cock with one of his hands. The other hand slid up to his jawline and felt the love bites Hannibal left on him.

Touching the bruises and bite marks put him in a whole new world. He wasn’t even aware of the loud, explicit noises he was making. He didn’t remember sliding his hand up and down his hard cock. He was lost in the places where Hannibal’s mouth and tongue and teeth once were. Will was pumping himself with wild abandon, moaning and screaming in remembrance of his passion with Dr. Lecter.

Will came hard into his hand, and felt his other fingers digging into the love bite under his ear. _Will, what are you gonna do now?_

That night, for the first time in what seemed months, Will slept, his night filled with fitful, filthy dreams of kissing, and biting, and dirty Lithuanian murmurs against his neck.


	3. Quelle est et quelle sera

Will gripped the steering wheel with white knuckles. He attempted to get his breathing under control as he pulled into the driveway of Hannibal’s office. Will’s erratic breathing morphed into grotesque, pained laughter. As he parked, he saw Jack’s car. Jack was going to sit in on this appointment, as requested by the bureau. _I don’t think this could possibly get any worse. I really don’t._

Will didn’t realize how bad his nerves were until he slammed his car door so loud, it echoed not once, but twice. Will’s healthy amount of sleep plus his usual dosage of caffeine was putting his already shaking nerves into overdrive. He was going to have a heart attack before he even walked through the door.

“Ah, Will. I thought you weren’t going to come.” Jack was smiling at him like a complete idiot. Having the embarrassing talk with Beverly was a smart idea in the end. If he hadn’t told her, Will was sure he would have shouted a narrative of last night’s events at Jack. Will pulled his best smile in return to his boss.

As Will avoided all eye contact with Hannibal, Jack shifted his stance uncomfortably.

“So, uh, Will, how did you sleep last night.”

“Very well, thanks.” Jack looked absolutely shocked.

“Wait you…you actually slept well? You actually slept?”

“Oh, uh, yeah. I did sleep.”

If Beverly’s one minute silence was oppressive, the three minute silence that ensued was absolutely unbearable. Jack’s phone rang and everyone seemed to sigh in relief. He answered the call and walked outside the office doors. For the first time since their sexual conquest, Hannibal and Will make eye contact. Hannibal’s lips parted.

“We should talk later.”

Will nodded in agreement.

There was no need to discuss this with Jack. After a short, awkward while, Jack opened the door again.

“It’s the Bureau. There’s a possible case.” Will shifted his weight at the possibility of leaving for work.

“I’ll call you if we need your…expertise.” The door shut as quickly as it was opened. Will let out a shaky breath.

“Or we could talk about it now.”

“What would you care to discuss, Will?”

“Well, I mean, we did have, uh…” Will blushed furiously and his voice cracked, “…sexual relations…of some kind…”

“Does that bother you, Will? Do you regret what we did?”

“Oh, no! I just…well, I’m your patient. Isn’t this,” Will gestured to the space between them, “breaking rules?”

Hannibal considered this for a moment before replying.

“Well, I do suppose some people in the psychiatric field would consider this inappropriate.” Will let out a weak breathe he didn’t mean to hold.

“However, I am not particularly fond of following rules.” When Hannibal smiled, Will shivered at his sharp teeth. He rubbed the heel of his hand over the love bite hidden under his collar. Hannibal cocked his head to the side.

“You are unsure of our status now, aren’t you Will?” _God damn it, I can’t hide anything from this guy._

“Well, I guess. We did have, uh, relations. I-I don’t know where this puts us. I, wow, I’m not good at this.”

“Well, Will, what would you like us to be?” Will lowered his head and blushed and nervously twiddled his hands. _God, I look like such a dumb teenager right now._

“Well, I guess it kind of depends on whether we have relations again. I wouldn’t want to put a label on a one-time thing.”

“Would you like to have relations again?”

“Yes.” Will answered much too quickly in an almost aggressive manor. He blushed and started stuttering an apology.

“Oh god, I didn’t mean it like that, I mean, I didn’t mean for that to come out so strong and fast and, I mean, only if you want to. I don’t want to force anything because that’s, uh, that’s bad and uh…”

“Will, don’t be embarrassed. I, too, feel the same sentiment.” Hannibal stepped closer to Will and cocked his head again. _He is smelling me again, what is it with him?_

“You changed your cologne.” Will cleared his throat. Even though Hannibal had already made his assessment, he kept himself dangerously close to Will.

“Well, my old stuff was giving me headaches. I decided it was time to change to something a bit more tolerable.” He could sense Hannibal evaluating him again.

“It is much better now.”

That was all Hannibal said before leaning farther into Will’s neck and kissing him under his ear. On the other side of Will, in the same spot, Hannibal had given him the love bite he adored so much. He decided to give Will a twin mark to make sure everyone noticed Hannibal’s claim on the empath.

When the kiss on his neck turned into biting and sucking, Will whimpered and grabbed onto Hannibal’s arms. He adjusted his neck to give Hannibal better access to the soft, pale skin that just felt so good.

Suddenly, Will’s cell phone rang. Will groaned. He wanted to go so much farther than that.

“It’s Jack. I have to go now.” Will’s body staggered as he went in for a tentative kiss on the lips. He grabbed his coat and left for the scene.

~

The scene wasn’t that much, just a crime of passion. It turned out to be a jealous husband killing his adulterating wife, and by the time Will got there, the man had already turned himself in. Will left to find his car so he could go home, lie on the couch, and rethink his entire life. He approached his car and found with it an angry Beverly Katz.

“Bev, please.”

“First you sleep with a guy who’s totally against the rules, and ten years older I might add, and then you hang up on me? Will Graham, I am not a happy camper.”

“I talked to him today, Bev.”

“Did you break it off?” “Well, no, but-”

“Then I don’t wanna hear it!”

“Bev, please, I just want to get home and rethink all of my life choices.” She thought for a moment.

“That is acceptable.” She jumped off the hood.

“But I swear, if I find out you and him… you know…you will be in serious trouble.”

Will got into his car, and made to drive home, but decided against it. He knew Hannibal didn’t usually work today, and he only came in for Will’s appointment.

~

Hannibal’s house always intimidated him. Even with the bricks and plaster looming over him, he knocked on the door.


	4. À table

“Hello, Will.” Hannibal was only slightly surprised to see the empath at his door.

“H-hi.” Will blushed. _Oh God, why did I come here? I’m just going to embarrass myself._

“What brings you here?”

“I…I wanted to see you. I had to leave so suddenly,” Will slowly pulled Hannibal closer by the lapel of his suit, “I thought we could continue what we started.”

Barely any space separated their lips. Hannibal’s hands found their way to Will’s slim hips.

“Do come in, Will.”

One of Hannibal’s hands slid down to the back of his thigh, and before he knew it, he was being lifted up. _Jesus ever-loving Christ, what does this guy do to get this strong?_ Will wrapped his legs around Hannibal’s waist, and Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will’s. Will’s back met the wall of Hannibal’s front hallway, and he felt familiar lips and teeth on his neck. His teeth traveled from his neck to his jaw upwards, until his lips were pressing kisses onto the smooth skin of Will’s cheekbones.

Will rut himself into Hannibal and ran his nails through his hair. Hannibal’s hands came up to either side of Will’s face and brought him in for a kiss. Will moaned and bit Lecter’s lip. The growl Hannibal made at Will’s bite sent Will to absolute heaven. _Oh god, I promised Beverly I wouldn’t, but…_

“Hannibal,” Will breathlessly moaned, “take me, please!”

Will felt himself being pulled away from the wall and deeper into the house. _He is going to carry me all the way to his room, if I were not being carried already, I would be swooning._ Will busied himself by kissing Hannibal’s neck. He could tell they were going up a flight of stairs. _Oh my god, he can carry me up the stairs? Seriously?! I can barely lift one of my dogs, and he’s like ten years older than me. Oh my god he’s like ten years older than me. Don’t panic, Will._

In his panic, Will hadn’t noticed they were in Hannibal’s bedroom already. He was lowered onto the bed, and he felt hands pushing the hem of his tee-shirt up. Will let Hannibal take it off, and drag his hands down his exposed chest to the waistline of his jeans. Will had decided not to wear a belt today, and whether or not that was a purposeful or subconscious decision, Will was not sure. Hannibal pulled the jeans and Will’s underwear off his skinny hips. Will felt a slight uneasiness at the fact Hannibal was still fully dressed and he was splayed out naked and vulnerable. But at the same time, it made him painfully aroused.

Hannibal kneeled down on the floor in between Will’s open legs. He bit one of Will’s hipbones and sucked on his mark to deepen its shade of unforgiving scarlet. Will moaned and whimpered and threaded his fingers in the older man’s hair.

“Hannibal, please…” Will whimpered and tossed his head to the side.

“What do you want me to do, Will?” Hannibal had moved up so he was biting a new love mark under his Adam’s apple.

“Please fuck me, Hannibal. I can’t take it anymore, fuck me!” Hannibal smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Will spread his legs even farther to accommodate him, but he pulled away and stood up, leaving Will open and exposed.

Hannibal had somehow, in the span of three seconds, disposed of his shirt, vest, socks, shoes, and his belt was in his hands. _Wow, uh, how is he so toned. That is just ridiculously unfair._ Hannibal bent down to a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lubricant. _Has he done this before? Wow, this is really weird. I am about to be fucked by my therapist this is all kinds of wrong._ Hannibal walked back to Will, who was still spreading his legs.

Hannibal smiled his sharp, toothy grin before taking his belt and wrapping Will’s skinny wrists behind his back. Will tried to disguise his panting. He heard the cap of the bottle being opened. _Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit…_

“Will, are you completely certain you want me to do this?”

“Yes, God Hannibal, please!”

Will wasn’t really sure what to expect. The finger entering him felt strange and kind of uncomfortable. Will groaned but more from pain than anything else. A second finger was added slowly. Hannibal stretched Will and it was _…kind of unpleasant I mean, I guess this could feel nice if you- Oh!_

Hannibal bent his fingers on the special sweet spot inside Will.

_“Oh…my god! Oh god, do it again!”_

Will rocked himself on Hannibal’s fingers to touch that spot again. Hannibal continued to stretch him and touch him until Hannibal was satisfied. He unbuttoned his pants and let them drop to the floor, along with his underwear. He knelt on the bed and picked up Will’s still-spread legs. One was pulled up to Hannibal’s shoulder while the other settled on his waist.

Hannibal moved into Will slowly. He had prepared Will well, but it was still difficult. Will felt like he was being suffocated, and he could barely breathe. He felt like he was burning. After what seemed like an eternity, Hannibal was fully sheathed inside Will. Will was panting at the feeling of being so full. Hannibal’s hands gripped his hips like hot iron, sure to leave handprint bruises over pale skin and the love bite already there.

Will managed to get his breathing somewhat under control, and he nodded his head in conformation. Hannibal pulled out halfway and thrust back in again. It burned, but it felt good. Hannibal quickened his pace. Hannibal’s thrusts felt good to Will, but not amazing. _If I were a better liar, I’d probably be faking an orgasm right now._ Hannibal pulled almost all the way out and shifted his hips. When he slammed back in, he hits Will’s prostate right on.

Will screamed suddenly, and electric throes of pleasure coursed through him like another pulse. Will’s mouth hung open like he was moaning but he couldn’t find his voice through the waves of ecstasy. Hannibal smirked at Will’s almost violent reaction, and quickened his pace. Will received shock after shock of intense pleasure, and he almost couldn’t take it. A string of lewd, erotic moans and profanity escaped him.

He opened his eyes to look at his lover. His iconic stone demeanor was gone. His eyes were closed and he was biting his lip, but some low groans did escape. _Oh my god, I am responsible for those noises._ Hannibal’s head tipped back as he pounded. What Will wanted the most was to hear Hannibal talk dirty to him in his native tongue. He would do whatever it took to make Hannibal lose control like that again.

Even as Hannibal hit that amazing sweet spot in him, Will managed to work his hands from his binds. Will pushed himself off of Hannibal. His lover looked down in surprise, and Will pulled him down onto the bed and crawled into his lap.

Will kneeled over Hannibal and guides his hard cock back into him. As it slid into him, he shifted his hips to hit his prostate again. Both men groaned when Will was fully seated on his cock. Hannibal grabbed Will’s hips and moved him.

The pleasure Will got from riding Hannibal was too much. He could feel his inevitable orgasm building up from his toes to his legs to the pit of his stomach. He could tell Hannibal is close as well from his ragged breathing and erratic pattern. But Will still had to hear Hannibal speak to him. Will started moving himself, faster and harder on Hannibal’s cock. He heard his lover moan appreciatively.

“Ak šūdas…”

That was all Will needed to finish. He moaned and came untouched. Hannibal’s head fell back and he grabbed Will’s hips harder. His thrusting stopped, and after a long moment, Hannibal pulled Will off of him and laid him down on his bed.

Will could barely even think. His head was swimming with the aftershocks of his pleasure. He was vaguely aware of Hannibal kissing his nose and pulling the blanket over him. Strong arms held him close, and Will actually slept for the second night in a row.


	5. Arrière-Goût

Will awoke in the unfamiliar bedroom. He stretched out his arms in the empty bed. He had to be at the morgue by 10 to analyze a body, and it was 7:30. He had enough time to shower and get the smell of intimacy and Hannibal off his skin.

“Would you like to use my shower, Will?” Will’s reverie was broken by the question. He hadn’t even realized Hannibal was standing in the doorway. His hair was wet and messy and a towel hung around his hips. It seemed hilariously out of character to Will.

“Uh, yeah, thanks.” Will slid out of bed and gathered his clothes. Walking around naked was increasingly embarrassing, so he put on his underwear. 

“First door on the right.” Will heard as he brushed past his lover. He could feel eyes traveling the expanse of his back and downward. _Hannibal is staring at my ass, isn’t he?_ Will walked faster to escape the heavy implications.

**~**

Will arrived at the Bureau earlier than he expected, and walked to the coffee machine out of habit. As he filled his cup, Jack’s firm hand clasped his shoulder.

“Ah, Will. I knew I could find you here.” Will smiled at the obvious implications at his poor sleeping habits. He really didn’t need the coffee today, but God forbid he tell Jack that.

“I rescheduled our appointment with Hannibal to later today.”

“Oh.” _Shit._ “Great!” _Fuck me._

“I’ll see you there at five.”

“I, uh, I have to go examine a body.”

Will left for the elevator without another word and descended into the basement morgue in silence.

When the elevator door opened, Jimmy Price greeted him with a pair of latex gloves.

“We’ve got a John Doe-whoa!” The examiner stopped his debriefing and narrowed his eyes.

“Somebody had a fun night, huh?” _Oh god what how does he even…_ Will pulled his jacket over his neck.

“A fun night, Will?” Beverly was waiting with her back to the table. Will cleared his throat and put on the gloves. As he approached the corpse on the table, Beverly folded herself into his personal space.

“You’re fucking dead, kiddo.” She whispered, “We’ll talk after.”

Will took his sweet time observing the corpse, which was really disinteresting. He’d dragged the observation about twenty minutes longer than necessary when Beverly started to roll her gloves off.

“Well, I think we’ve seen everything there is to see here.” Jimmy and Brian disposed of their gloves and gear and hit the elevator.

“So, Will… you had a _fun_ night, hm?”

“Uh, no, I um, I stayed home with my”-

“Will Graham, don’t lie to me. There is not a strand of dog fur on your clothes. I know you didn’t go home last night.”

“Oh, well, I uh…”

“And what is that?” Beverly pulled at the neckline of his jacket, “what the hell? Jesus Christ, Will! He bites you?!” Will was blushing madly.

“I, uh, I don’t know what to say…”

“This is like…wow. Ok Will. I’m in shock.”

“Why?”

“He… _bites_ you! That’s unsanitary! Do you know how dirty our mouths are? Those could get infected.” Beverly sighed, “but I suppose if this is consensual, then I have nothing to say.”

Will nodded.

“But if that ever changes, Will...I mean, this is…I don’t want to say ‘borderline abusive’ but…”

“I, uh, I’ve got to go feed my dogs.” Will ducked out and escaped.

“Be safe, Will!”

**~**

To take his mind off the ever-approaching appointment with Jack and Hannibal, Will decided to brush all of his dogs. It was therapeutic, actually. But once he had groomed and fed each and every one of them, Will only had enough time to change.

~

When Will pulled up to Hannibal’s office, Jack’s car was not there. He went inside and found Hannibal at his desk, alone.

“Ah, Will. And Jack.” Will spun around and saw his boss behind him. He felt bad for not noticing his presence.

“Shall we get started?”

**~**

Jack was happily surprised that Will was getting plenty of sleep nowadays. His lover looked at Jack, but spoke to Will.

“Have you lost any time recently?”

“Uh, no.” Jack beamed.

“It seems like things are looking up, Will.” Jack had never looked more proud.

“Well, I’d better get home. Bella’s waiting for me.” Jack left, and when the door fell shut, Will felt himself turn to Dr. Lecter.

Will’s hand reached for Hannibal’s neck and threaded into his hair. He pulled himself into his lover’s kiss and let himself be taken. Will was pushed towards the desk until he was sitting on it with Hannibal’s hands at his hips and his body between Will’s legs.

Hannibal shifted his head slightly to kiss at Will’s neck. He mapped the bites healing over and kissed and tongued at them softly. Fluttering gasps and moans escaped Will as he tried to moves his hips against his lover’s.

And at that moment, Jack realized he left his coat on the chair in Hannibal’s office. At that _exact_ moment, Jack walked through the door and saw the good doctor in between Will’s legs, tasting his neck. The very second Jack opened the door, the couple’s eyes immediately snapped to the FBI agent.

“I, um…forgot my coat.”

Jack left once more, closing the door twice as fast. Will looked nothing short of mortified. He rapidly blinked and blushed.

“Oh God, Hannibal, he saw us!” Will looked as if he could cry at any moment, but Hannibal smiled at him and kissed his neck again. His lips settled down at Will’s clavicle, downward into the V of his shirt collar, then down. Hannibal stopped at the hem of Will’s pants as he unbuttoned them.

Will felt his pants pulled down off his hips and Hannibal’s mouth on his cock. A firm hand pushed on his stomach and forced him to lie down on the desk. The mouth moved down until he was hitting the back of Hannibal’s throat. _Holy crap how does he even do that? Fucking doctors, man._

Hannibal lifted his head up and swallowed Will’s cock again. Will moaned loud enough to be heard in the waiting room.

Hannibal pulled off and left Will lying there completely hard with his legs spread. He searched through a drawer and came away with a rag.

“I have other appointments today. I can’t have them hear you.” Will put the gag in his mouth.

Hannibal kneeled between Will’s legs again, took his length in his mouth, and worked to a fast rhythm. Will gasped and moaned and screamed but it was barely audible through the gag.

Hannibal pulled off to breathe and used his hand instead. He pumped him at the same pace and then faster. He slid him back into his mouth partway. Will was writhing on the desk, moaning and screaming coming in Hannibal’s mouth.

Will felt hazy, like he was in water. The gag was taken out of his mouth and he was pulled onto his feet.

“I have an appointment in five minutes.”

Will was buttoning up his pants as Hannibal kissed him goodbye.


End file.
